Tauri Furling: The Anti Erri War
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: The Furling and their league of allies have helped successfully rid the Pegauss Galaxy of the majority of the threatening Wraith.  However, they now face the threat of military conquest by their long-ago ideologically seperated cousins the Erri.
1. Absolute Emperor Kardaine

**Author's Beggining-Note: **Hello readers. Those of you who've been following the Tauri-Furling series might feel concerned that I'm only completed up to Chapter 10 of TF: First Contact and Alliance and Chapter 3 of TF: The Pegasus Collaborative Effort while I've already completed this chapter and some others for TF: the Anti-Erri War. However, you needn't be alarmed that I decided to abandone those or will update only those after too long; I've already started on several later chapters for both of te first two stories in the TF series. I came up with these chapters for the third story in the TF series a long time ago, but just didn't wanna publish these. However, I felt it very disastisfying to not share these with old fans of the series as well as potential new fans of the series, so I decided to just publish these TF3 chapters today and tommorow. I'll be churning out at least two more chapters for the TF1 and TF2 stories by the end of this month. Thank you to fans of those sequels in the trilogy for your continued interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Absolute Emperor Kardaine**

**Imeprial Royal Residential and Ruling Palace**

**Kelathan City**

**Planet of Errisiya**

**Erri Region**

**Triangulum Galaxy**

**Three Hundred and Ninety-Five Earth Days After the Alliance Victory Over the Ori**

Absolute Emperor Kardaine Gakalllith Kelathan of the Erri Eternal Empire leaned back comfortably and regally on the Head of State/Head of Government's chair inside the peaceful, beloved confines of his ornately-decorated Private Office, which he admitted very few people into, even fewer people than he did to the throne room. He spent most of his working time secluded inside the office, when he decided to attend to matters only. He found absolutely no need to allow unrestricted access to his person for the subordinates working for him. He was particularly fond of very few of his

This particular Erri head of state had occupied the Erri throne for many two thousand-year separate reigns, longer than any previous emperors of the Erri political entity. His reign was technically only interrupted when he temporarily ascended to update his universe-scale great knowledge and update his longevity-procedure. This procedure returned him back to the corporeal plane with both mental and physical advantages which were very beenficial to him being able to lead his predestined natiion to its ehitcless lofty goal of forcibly exerting its ocntrol over the entire universe.

Being able to quash the machinations of internal enemies is no easy task, but Kardaine had easily done so each time.

Several usurpers had attempted, at their own peril which they retrospectively should've been more wise to not attempt so, wishing to replace him as the great leader of their great nation and lead it further into greater greatness. Or perhaps they only wished to satisfy their pathetic ego by being able to. Whatever the reasons, Kardaine had managed to continue his reign and the reign of his ancestor, the First Erri Emperor.

Remain on the highly-coveted and prestigious throne he would. And while he remained on said throne, he was going to lead the Empire to achieve even more heights of glory than the Erri Empire's founder himself ever did. That great, great, great. great, several several genrations back granfather of his was now among the ranks of the ascended Erri, and

Kardaine had ensured that he's swept aside all side-show races competing for power in the Triangulum galaxy before he focused on the main threat. Of course, Kardaine had been fighting a Proxy War against both the Furling by paying the Oruckses, Ch'roahlls and Oeg'kirs, to do the actual fighting fort him. When they found out that he'd been able to defeat them too soundly, they instead decided to work for him. Kardaine had somehow manipulated them so that they'd fight the Erris' Furling cousins instead, not bothering to think about who received control of what was left of the galaxy's resources and populations after

Kardaine kept himself up to date on all the occurences related to the state of being of his vast empire. He was able to determine all that occured inside his empire that would effect his ultimate goal of ruling the entire universe, and would ensure that . The emperor was the most competent, serious-minded, hard-working official in his empire, as he thought he well should be.

It was now time to head to the throne room, in which the elfman would recieve the Prime Overlord, Deputy Prime Overlord, Assisting Deputy Prime Overlords, and the individual Overlords of the governmental departments for the day all at once. That was his public space in which he would recieve important special envoys from other nations who had the incomparable misfotrune of having to deal with the Erris with theri external politics. These meetings were public.

* * *

><p>Kardaine Gakalllith Kelathan, the Erri Eternal Empire's Head of State and Head of Government, whose power, according to his title, sat back regally on his elegant, incomparably expensive throne chair. The militarily-backed monarch (this was least partially true) contemplated the past galaxy-changing events he'd been associated in his life as well as contemplating the future galaxy-changing events he'd be involved with. This elfman had catalyzed events which brought glory to the Erri as a people (many individual lower-class Erri didn't truly benefit personally) and conversely brought dismay and worry to the Furling and their allies. Emperor Kardaine indeed had a long corporeal lifespan ahead of him and planned to use every second of it to continue glorifying the Erri Nation and ruining the Furling Nation and those of the Furling allies.<p>

This was the public audience room for receiving large groups of envoys. When his idiotic underlings (and there were too many he considered to be such) wanted immediate access to the emperor without. Unfortunately, he had to. Though when he was inside the throne room, he also retained control of the situations and the . In fact.

It wasn't that Kardaine had never had to face off against internal problems, in the form of Many competitors for the post that the Erri nation seemed to ordain upon him in a perfect fit had tried an ultimate move for the throne. He had in a most personal way investigated the perpetrators of this treason and then dealt with them as harshly in a hands on-way, in some instances beating them unconscious with his volunatarily-descended ascended being's fists, and then be delivered into custody for the Civilian Grand Tribunalry to try, regardless of his. For the Grand Judges presiding in the cases that the Emperor or the Overlord for Legal Awarding and legal Punishment handed over to them, they were certain to rule in the exalted emperor's favor.

Soon, the Erri would brainwash their conquered Furling enemy into carrying out their will, which for the vast majority of them (minus the traitorous defectors defecting for personal gain or what they thought would be personal gain) would result in them doing such shameful deeds that they'd be eternally horrified withif they ever regained copntrol their own minds.

This publicly-held meeting was the first step in the actions towards the next months and maybe years at most he predicted he would need to assimilate his long-lost Furling cousins.


	2. Elsewhere in the Triangulum Galaxy

**Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile in the Triangulum Galaxy**

A young Furling general, or more correctly speaking currently holding the even higher rank of Marshal, one of the youngest ever officers to ever have reached the rank of a Terrestrial Engagement Service (TES) general, navigated the long hallway leading to the largest and most important conference room in the Combined Warfare Services Command Center (CWSCC). He had to stop several times in his tracks to reply cordially and downplayingly to military personnel passing by in his direction doling out greetings and compliments which frankly the young elfman found to often be overly generous. Commissioned officer,noncommissioned officers and enlisted soldiers from all five of the Armed Warfare Services branches. His uniform was lacking the magnetizations of his numerous military decorations he'd earned over his years serving. Not that most military personnel in the Furling Unified Republic's five services wouldn't know of them off the top of their heads. Lekilis, despite often denying the fact, was a living legend of the Armed Warfare Services. Comparing him to one single prestigious Earth general alone was comparing him inaccurately. Lekilis possessed the reason, academic intellect, and concern for the well-being of the average enlisted soldier of General Omar Nelson Bradley. He also possessed the youthful physiques and revolutionary military thinking habits of both General Maxwell D. Taylor and General James 'Jumpin Jim' Gavin. Not to mention the

"Hey, Aelerothi!" a loud voice rang out his last name from behind him. "Slow down, will you please? Where are you off hurrying to at this ungoodly early hour anyway?"

"Aravansel. Its you once again, eh?" he looked behind him and replied. It was Marshal Nerilis Aravansel,a fellow Terrestrial Engagement Service and his soon-to-be brother in law. Earth's General Jack O'Neill had more than once remarked that Nerilis Aravansel displayed characteristics, both positive and negative ones, which reminded him the Earth United States Army George S. Patton Jr. "Same damn place where you're going, or I hope for the sake of your important career, where you're going.

"That's at least one thing you're planning to. You're aware that the Combined Warfare Services High Command prefers its high rankers to show up on time? Sets a good precedent to encourage the lower ranking officers to follow, as you can imagine."

"Oh, but Lekilis, you need to start realizing that we are essential elements of the Terrestrial High Command. Not yet the Supreme Terrestrial Officer or the Deputy Supreme Terrestrial Officer. And unfortunately not yet the Supreme Warfare Officer or Deputy Supreme Warfare Officer. But all in due time, eh? A general is never late, because he he or she has very little obligation to strain himself or herself. One can only therefore consider he or she to be early or on time. The officers should be able to discern which " Nerilis explained to Lekilis with an evil grin.

"Ah, but you're mistakenly likening Terrestrial Service officers of the rank of Phylaie, General, and marshal to the tenors of the National Choruses. Very inaccurate comparison, don't you think? Considering that if they misbehave, they don't potentially cause a national crisis.

The all-time famous External Intelligence and Threat Counterance Agency (EITCA) All-Agency Director [ ] was speaking to his highest-ranking subordinates, and below them, the divisional directors . "Well, ladyelves and gentleelfmen of our esteemed and highly effective national agency. We find ourselves, having countered the previous menacing Ori threat, to the point in which the Ori no longer exist with the exception for Adria who Ganos Lal is currently keeping out of our way. In their place of power, we've freed from deceptive servitude, for their their own sake as well as our own sake, placed a now non-genocidal group of people who we now count as one of our closest allies. We find now, though, for a dramatic change, that we need to turn our attentions to the Erri Eternal Empire. Quite a mouthful I do realize. We should keep in mind that although we enlisted the rather accurately considered involuntary assistance of the for the enterprise, we now need to. Of course, this agency didn't lose all the gains it made during the Anti-Ori War. We came away with a good working understanding of how the Erri Eternal Empire, despite the unavoidably evident internal divisions that such a political entity built on principles of elf to elf treachery manages to hold themselves together during an external threat which might destroy them if they don't act prudently. And I can tell you now that their"heap of loose sand", to quote the Earth Chinese revolutionary Dr. Sun Yat-Sen, is not only significantly loose in many important areas to begin with, but it's still not able to stand so firmly. Not when those sand particles of various sizes are constantly putting their efforts into opposing each other, it undermines them trying to stand strongly. We plan to exploit every single weakness in the fabric of their nation, and the Erri would shake with fear which they are actually capable to feel if they knew what we'll succeed at."

The gathered personnel inside the large room the

"So the External Intelligence and Threat Counterance Agency, shall, along with the local and provincial-grade law enforcement Internal Surveillance and Criminality Thwartation Organization, the National Communications, Transmission, and Encryption Agency, the Military, the Paramilitary, wage a valorous and brilliantly imaginative war against the Erris. This is likely to be the last-ever conflict between the Furling and the Erri for all time, and we need to win it. If we don't win it, we know the unthinkable circumstances that this galaxy and perhaps this whole universe will face."

**Internal Surveillance and Criminality Thwartation Organization (ISCTO) Central HQ**

**Aravansel-Aelerothi City, Furliya One**

ISCTO All-Agency Director was meeting with his highest-ranking subordinates and the individual department and division directors.

"We recently helped vanquish the Ori and their corporeal servants. Goodness knows that the Ori tried to send their flesh-and-blood followers into our very own territory. Both to try striking those high governmental officials who should've been safe within the hundreds of layers of protection within Furling Space. Secondly, to try and reverberate the psychologically damaging effects of successfully striking random, nongovernmental Furling citizens all throughout our noble republic. I wish to emphasize that the Erri, being our admittedly non-proud-doing cousins, know much better how we function and can infiltrate us more easily. However, they still lack certain knowledge of our ways which would guarantee they could infiltrate and internally spy on and sabotage both our citizens' to-then safe lives and our organization's operations. We need to collectively alert ourselves to these discrepancies, for at certain times we can only rely on noticing and responding to these that we can thwart Erri operatives inside our. If we can convince with our vigiliant responding, we might even be able to dissuade the Erri operatives from contintuing, After all, they return to face not only receving no reward, but also receving a gruesome execution for failing the Eternal Empire. If they turn themselves in, they can live a life of being treated according to the law, not above the law or below the law. They won't reap any excessively harsh conseqences for failing at their career. It's a nice enticement."


	3. Lekilis and Elryn Flashback Part One

**Reminisces Part One **

Aelerothi read out the sign ont eh door. He was able to read Erri because it was an offshoot language of the Furling language. Having served in Terrestrial Intelligence Directorate, Elite Land Warriors,and the Dire Situtations Task Force, he was well acquainted with the languages of his country's allies as well as the languages of his country's enemies. It stated "Maintenance Closet." This was the perfect place to stash the unconscious Erri station guards. The young elven general summoned his considerable telekinetic powers and levitating the ten hallway guards into the air. Mentally sliding the supply closet door open, he transferred the incapacitated guards into it and then slid it shut again.

He activated his helmet's high-resolution X-ray vision function and peered through the solid metal wall separating him from the room's interior.

Their leader was focusing his eyes extremely lecherously at the slender, graceful, auburn-blonde beauty. He definitely would like to do more than to follow the look-but-don't-touch-based rule for interacting.

*Perverts. Especially that bloodthirsty, ruthless, vile, alleged 'royalty' Ixulthar. He clearly is the lustful one who made Elryn wear that two-piece sensual lingerie. I already possess a whole book full of reasons why we the Furling and our allies should justly deal him death on-site. The dark-elf bastard is only adding another major reason to the listing. Oh, how I won't feel much regret if I should slay him in the process of attempting to accost him for the Ultimate Authority Court to put on trial and sentence him to his many-times-over just desserts!*

Furling anger, like all elven anger and other elven emotions, was much more intense than

If Prince Ixulthas had not been so arrogant and downplayed how his longtime battlefield nemesis was extremely competent, the Erri guards would've been actually been alerted to who Lekilis was. But both he and they were paying the price for his unwise act. The Erri guards, while only knowing that they were infact dealing with

*No, Lek, don't. No! Don't do it! Don't actually remove your weapons from your person and surrender yourself to these murderous, vile Erri guards. You don't need to comply. You can both evade capture and save me without giving in to their threatening demands. We can knock out these remaining overconfident scum.* she insisted to Lekilis telepathically. She glanced over to her side ever so slightly as if to

"I don't believe you one single bit, Guards-Captain. I trust no Erri to sincerely carry out promises after he or she makes them. In fact, I trust them just as as much as I would trust an unrepentant enemy who I turn my back to when he or she wields a weapon, I don't, and am standing in their optimal line of sight for blasting me right where I stand."

"His Imperial Royal Highness Prince Ixulthas has no intention to murder this incomparably beauteous Furling elfwoman if he doesn't need to. He'd rather her lose her life than have to give her person up to an inferior specimen of an elf or other race in the universe as all other than the Royal family are. However, you apparently care very much for this elfwoman to a similar degree as my employer does. Comply with out reasonable request to relinquish every piece of weaponry and you'll be very happy this object of your affection doesn't have to perish."

"How disturbingly sick in the mind your death-deserving master is with his personal distorted sense of 'love' to think this way. How moving one must find his unselfish devotion to his loved ones." Lekilis simultaneously sarcastically expressed his disgust and tried to distract the Erri officer from noticing Elryn moving just ever so slightly in order to carry out the plan.

"Ha! Haha! I wouldn't ever expect you to understand the way male Erris feel affection for their elfwomen, _Furling."_

"You'd be wise not to, for you'd be making a completely futile effort, Captain Killhead" Lekilis retorted. Completely the polar opposite of the Erri regarding romantic relationships, Furling culture emphasized a more egalitarian, humane way of loving.

*I'm going to very much enjoy delivering the blow rendering this ignorant Erri fool unconcscious.* Lekilis self-reflected.

Elryn ducked and elbowed the officer in the abdominal area, following that up with a specially-angled chop to the neck. The officer let out a significant groan of pain and collapsed to the ground. He did recover fairly quickly,

Lekilis punched the two bodyguard lieutenants in the temples with flash-of-light speed, downing them both where they'd stood minutes ago trying to knife him in the vulnerable area w.

The fifty Erri officers, non-commissioned officers, and enlisted soldiers all lay incapacitated, sprawled on the ground most likely for the next few hours.

Lekilis took those precious, slow, dreamy steps towards Elryn. There she was; it really was her, live and well in the flesh. He felt his heart overflowing with pleasantly overwhelming feelings of blissful joy. He'd not seen her in over ten Furling Years and at points during those ten years was sure he wouldn't even be able to ever see her again. Overcome with these immense, immeasurably positive feelings, Lekilis had complete trouble speaking. As he got closer, his pupils dilated, his heart beat more intensely, and he felt that really feeling of [ ]the pit of his stomach.

"El." Lekilis half-whispered. Elryn...I….If I'm merely dreaming of you in such a vivid, blissful way at this very moment, then I don't ever want to wake up. If even I must return to the real, woken peoples' world every now and then to fulfill my life duties, I'll be back every single second I can spare. And if I'm actually awake at this very moment and truly seeing you here with me, then I don't ever want to fall asleep again."

"Lek….You came for me." She smiled warmly and emotionally, deeply-moved. Her heart skipped several beats at the excitement of really seeing him in person again, after having felt for thousands of days that she was wishing and hoping for the absolute impossible. Elryn placed her right hand over her chest area and held it down there firmly. The only Elfwoman he'd felt this grand amount of romantic affection in his whole life blinked quickly a few times, fueled by her emotions of extremely moved gratitude. Her eyes, which had been misting greatly, finally welled over with joyful tears that since they'd collectively dispatched the Erri Royal Family Guards and she'd been able to take some time to react to his ever-so-welcome presence.

Lekilis exhaled intensely and smiled that kindly smile of his that had always melted. "Of course; you should have expected nothing less from me. All these long years between then and now, the only acts I engaged in which helped me derive the will to keep living on were hoping, deducing, and confirming that you were were still alive. Now that I've closed the empty-feeling distances separating us, I can't even come close to adequately verbalizing how heartened I am that you're now safe. I promise you on everything I personally hold sacred that if I commit this as my last act in my life, I'll ensure that you return securely to Furling space today. Furliya's missed you and all the wonderful aspects you epitomize. How could our nation not after all?"

Elryn smiled very bashfully, but in very pleased way, too, back at him. "You've always been so very kind to me, Lekilis." She smiled shyly and looked down slightly at the ground, uneasy with him giving her such lofty praise.

She wasn't sure that she'd done anything particularly worthy to deserve said praise.

"You make it very easy to, by being the wonderful person that you are." He complimented her. His eyes saturatedly fully, reflecting of his admiration for the gentle, caring, compassionate, friendly, altruistic, sensitive, open-minded, and plainly put phenomenally wonderful elven being she was.

She smiled gently and with great modesty, reaching up only slightly, due to her rather tall height, to kiss him on the cheek with a peck that was strongly seemingly more than just one of a friend to another friend.

Lekilis's heart beat more quickly in response. Elryn, with her heightened elven senses, detected it. He was pretty sure she had caught on to this sign, as well as just about all the other ones he'd shown around her, that he thought of her and acted towards her much more than as a close friend. She was too observant to not notice the signs, although of course she couldn't be sure how he acted further based on the feelings that generated those signs. He'd almost come close to it all those years ago before her alleged demise, but a variety of factors he regretted having let influence his deciding not to in the end, not in the least the national resolution passed by the Legislatory Grand Component of the government. Right now, he could easily view it as the most hypocritical, cold, inconsiderate, piece of legislation its proponents were ever made to pass through all three chambers of the LGC. The majority of those voting successfully to put the bill into effect were a bunch of old Furling men and women who'd never put themselves into harm's way and slept. They had no qualms at all making the younger generation bear the burdens of war, forsaking all the meaningful bonds of friendship and romantic love 'for the greater good'.

"Um, Elryn, I wanted to tell you all these years that…." He had to pause, unable to fully contain the emotion which the thoughts he wanted to share generated.

She had a hopeful sparkle in those lucsious greenish-blue eyes of her. "Erm, Lekilis, I also really wish to be able tell you that….". Neither could Elryn come even close to containing her own emotions.

"Well, as always, Elryn, maybe we should try our time-tested fifty-fifty approach to sharing such momentuous news?" Lekilis suggested based on their shared history of experiences in the past.

"Alright; that's always worked splendidly." Elryn replied Lekilis very cheerily and very sweetly. 'Go for it Lek; it's back to you again." She invited him with a very kindly tone.

"Alright. Um, as I was not-so-gracefully trying to say" he chortled. "I've always admired you for the remarkable, special, unique, brilliant and incomparably alluring elfwoman you are. " He paused to give her a turn to share a segment of her thoughts also.

"Thank you, Lek. Thank you very much. I'm deeply and incomparably feeling flattered as I could only ever be when you're the one giving out the compliments." She brushed aside a strand of her long, long, gorgeous auburn-blonde hair and smiled really bashfully at him while looking him directly in the eyes , suggesting she felt moved by his praise in a way much more than if she were reacting to an elfman whom she thought of only as a friend.

"Well, El, despite starting out earlier in life thinking of you as just a very close friend, I started soon later thinking of you as more, much more,…. The very elfwoman of my undying affections, my infinite admirations, and my ceaseless amazement at the truth that such a wondrous elfwoman like you could exist. As the marvel of love is the way it is, I can't tell you, because of the wonderful metaphysics surrounding it, I can't truly pinpoint the moment when I actually started fall so deeply in love with you. But I can tell you that at this moment, I feel those feelings more intensely than I ever have. I should tell you I know that the merely expressing my long-held feelings for you doesn't allow me to expect similar feelings in return, and It's only right that I not expect any. Especially considering since before this incident that must cause you no nearly no end of psychological torment, I never took the opportunity to tell you just how I felt about you. So…." He paused. "If you'll forgive me for previously being too reserved when I might have had a better chance for "

Elryn felt no less than completely flustered and touched by Lekilis' confession of these long-held feelings in such an eloquent, sincere way. "Lek, I can only tell you with utmost that by sharing your feelings you've only made my day, my month, my year, my years, my life, totally worth living . In my eyes, no other elfman can equal your sense of chivalry, your courage, your consistently altruistic concern for the well being for others, your sensitivity to feeling and appreciating all that is good and wonderful. Not to mention, as if you could even more splendid that you're face and other physical attributes are extremely pleasing to my eyes. I've loved since time immemorial, and since then, only find myself loving you all the more; every single metaphysical fiber of your being with all of my heart, nothing less."

Lekilis swallowed, being overcome with thankfulness and feelings that he was the luckiest elfman in the universe. He'd just

They closed the little distance left between each other. Elryn put her her left hand on his right cheek and her right hand on, caressing each soothingly with her extremely pretty hands.

Lekilis felt all the strain and stress and uncertainty of the past ten Furling years evaporate away. He put his right hand very gently on the left side of her face, running the back of it down the long length her smooth her silken hair which was incomparably pleasant to touch. He smiled her a smile which non-romantics might quickly and judgementally label a "dorky smile" but, when in love and expressing it to your significant other, dorkiness matters not in the final analysis. All that matters is the purity of one's intent.

Their feelings for each other without question transcended the factors of space and time, the two universal variables which tended to impact the lives of organic beings for the worse. Their mutual feelings of intensely intense romantic love were immune to the whims of these two powerful forces.

"Can I?" she inquired with her beautiful voice which had always sounded pleasant, and only all the more when he'd been experiencing one of the more hellish days of his life.

He nodded with a shiny twinkle of his eye

To him, she needn't even ask for permission for what she was about to do.

Elryn moved her mouth slowly and gracefully towards Lekilis' mouth. He moved his mouth forward, having wanted to partake in this, one of this most sacred of activities between two highly committed and excited lovers, for an immeasurably long period of time but never having gotten to do so. He touched his lips delicately and passionately to her lips, meeting his soul to hers. She moved her hand to his neck, and he in turn eased her willowy body forth closer to him with his hand on her lower back. They intertwined their lips and tongues more passionately.

Lekilis felt a wave of warmth, both physical and emotional flow through his body. He gazed into her eyes to get a glimpse of her soul, as one often does. "I should've told you a really long time ago, that you have the most beautiful, unique, soulfufl eyes I've ever seen, hon!"

"I want to apologize for my appearance, Lekilis."

"You don't need to, Elryn. " He'd, in the excitement of being able to meet that she was clad in what was probably the outcome of her Erri captor's perverse sexual fantasy of the nature of a willowy young Furling woman's intimate wear. "You didn't decide to wear that in public of your own accord after all. That swamp-rodent-bastard His Death-Penalty-Deserving Scum Ixulthas forced you to, and I know you only did it to appease Ixulthas in order to gain more lenient treatment for the rest of the Relief Mission staff. No one could successfully and no one should ever try to question your sense of class. Goodness knows you could've easily gotten but your integrity in keeping by those lofty principles you hold dear caused you not too, and that' s aspect of you which makes you the truly special person you are, El."

"Thanks, Lek" she replied softly with that beautiful, slightly bashful smile. "But if I were wearing a two –piece beach sunbathing outfit that were more appropriate for retaining a goods sense of modesty, might you drop a more forward but" she inquired a bit flirtatiously.

Lekilis smiled sheepishly. " I'd tell you right away with straightforwardness and no lechery involved in my thinking, that you're extremely and inmy mind incomparably stunning and then I might just faint from the astounding sight of your willowy body."

"That's really sweet. You couldn't have said something more sweet than that, Lek. It makes an elfwoman's day all worthwhile and wonderosuly wonderful to hear such sincere praise" she smiled and giggled delightfully. "And I hate to say this, but we absolutely must escape this vile place before we're able to aid the cause of the Furling and of our allies, and that of our own cause." She winked at him sultrily, but matter-of-factly simultaneously.

Lekilis noddded his head and winked back at her. "Yes; we have much to fight our way out of this evil presence of space station and live for." He smiled and looked at ehr very tenderly right befoer they exoted this room ro begin evading and dealing pain to any Erri forces ready to prevent their leaving the station.


	4. Lekilis and Elryn Flashback Part Two

**Chapter 5**

**Reminisces Part Two**

Lekilis lay back in his seat aboard the transport vessel with Elryn napping peacefully, her head rested on his shoulder her long, alluring auburn-blonde hair down over her shoulder.

The commissioned naval-officer had been steering the vessel undisturbed for over four hilra. He noticed the navigational console indicating he'd finally entered the outskirts of Furling territory.

Al'vik activated the craftboard communicator and spoke into it with great enthusiasm and consideration. "Ladyelves and Gentlelfmen, we did it! After your long hard years of captivity you've now re-entered Furling-controlled space. As you can see, it still stands strongly, despite the intended Erri aggression, to welcome you. Please tolerate the re-entry procedure briefly as you are all anxious to resume when, as the Immigration Administration and other various have promised they will expedite your repatriation process."

The party set their view on what was the very-welcome sight of the Furling Ship-Stationing-Boarding-and-Deployed Tacticals (SSBDT) Station. It was responsible for protecting the Furling Unified Republic's Northern Border they were now flying through, along with the Furling Stellar-Interstellar-Galactic-Naval Service (SIGNS) station right next door to it.

The inbound-communications-alert alarm aboard the sounded, waking up the rescuers who had fallen asleep after the.

"Unidentified star-vessel, please enter your designated security code into the transmissions log." The vessel's helsmelf activated the shipboard announcer. "Sirs and Ma'am, would whichever one of you who is awake and located closest to the bridge please come forth to enter your authorization code."

"I'll do it" Lekilis announced to his fellow military officers who'd carried out the rescue mission.

He began the trek forwards to the bridge, moving pas the seat-rows in which the hundreds of seated rescues acknowledged him with an appreciative smile or a warm pat on the shoulder. At the bridge, he hurriedly but correctly input the letter-number combination aiae, [ ].

"Code acknowledged, please pull in position to dock on the Main Hangar Bay. " the security officer instructed them.

The main station's huge Main Defense Gun Turret and also-large Secondary Defense Gun Turrets stayed silent. Its tractor beam automatically activated on a low-power setting to help the vessel enter the docking bay.

The navigation officer steered the and opened up the two hatch doors which led to the outside of the vessel. Streams of eager escapees of the Erri surveillance station flooded out, although still in a safe, orderly fashion.

The party of rescued elfmen and elfwomen savored the gray metal walls of the station they'd just entered, the first enclose non-vessel, non-craft structure in Furling territory since years.

The last of the station's many security-purpose entry-doors opened. Rounding the corner, the rescuees saw the first Furling elves they would see after entering the Furling Unified Republic's space-territory. Greeting them immediately were five Internal Surveillance-And Criminality Thwartation Organization (ISCTO), the country's national law-enforcement authority, which was equivalent in importance and function to Earth's United States Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). These high-ranking agents were all clad in their official uniforms, as opposed to being clad in their choice of formal apparel with a magnetized name-tag indicating their rank and position. They had along with them a complement of 100 ISCTO Basic-Agents also clad in their official uniforms and carrying the ISCTO standard-issue two-handed Under-Contraption Guns . The Furling escapees, after having had to deal with the likes of their hated Erri captors daily for thousands of Triangulum Galaxy days , looked apparently extremely unhappy to see none other than the ISCTO agent in charge of the medium-level firepower wielding entry-level agents.

Surrounding the five ISCTO high-rankers and their 400 ISCTO subordinate agents were several unarmored noncommissioned and commissioned officers clad in the mostly darker-dark-blue shade that comprised most of the Battle Dress Uniform color, with some small sections of gray and some small sections of black. These officers included one general-level officer, one Boardery-Captain, two Boardery-Lieutenants and eight Boardery-Sergeants. With them was an approximate company-sized group of 200 BoarderElf Enlistees. The officers had their hands clasped in front of them or behind them. Each SSBDT enlistee was holding a Standard Military-Class Combat Rifle. The SSBDT officers and enlistees were eyeing their ISCTO counterparts very vigilantly and with visible concern, as if they expected them to be the ones causing any trouble which might occur very soon. Boardery Half-Rank General Iliphas Tasis scrutinized the movement of Agent Tazys too, as if aware he might very well be up to no good. The rescues _were_ actually glad to see _him_, as he was a famous genuine Furling Republic military hero.

Casting a glance to the side at Tazys and after being sure he'd stay still at his spot, Tasis spoke his first words to the rescued after they'd "Welcome back to Furling space, my friends and fellow citizens. As someone who has fought the Erri among the other Furling enemies, I'm extremely gratified to find you've survived their clutches with I know that as you've just returned to, you'll immediately want to. We've contacted your nexts-of kin to inform them of your much-rejoiced-over return, who are currently travelling at the fastest rate safely possible to arrive and reunite with you. In the meantime, we've assigned you the most comfortable temporary quarters which you should feel free to make the most of. The Housing Staff have prepared you each a.

That lead elfman of the ISCTO group, Assistant Deputy Director-ranked Terik Tazys was sauntering forwards confidently intending to greet them as if he were very happy to find out they'd arrived and boarded. This nationally-despised elfman, despite being their fellow national, served only his own extremely selfish interests and acted according to those ulterior motives. The enemies of the Furling Republic for all intents and purposes should be very happy that they had this power-hungry villain effectively fighting their enemy nation from within for them. He didn't intend to weaken the nation as his primary goal, but he didn't care if he did so in the process. For he cared only about pursuing his aims at any cost he would risk, including the ruin of his country. Extremely ironically, Mr. Tazys was second-in-charge of his agency's Treasonous Activities Division. None of the new arrivals doubted his presence onboard this station wasn't for any noble purpose, but that it was rather for the every opposite type of purpose.

He walked towards them without any fear or hesitation, with the disguised facial expression of someone who was happy to see the safe return of the just-boarded group of rescuers and rescuees. Following behind him were the lower-ranking directors who were his closes lackeys at the office. Deep down though, he really was extremely happy, not for that reason, but rather because he'd managed to be here to catch Lekilis and company in the act of committing a possibly disciplinable action, and hoped to take action first before the usual authorities handled the matter. He halted directly at the front of the group where Lekilis, Hacathra, Al'vik, and Eliphon stood.

In the meantime, Military Medics of the SSBDTs scurried up to the rescuees, assessing their health conditions.

He opened his sometimes silver-tongued mouth addressed his longtime arch nemesis Lekilis. His father[ ] Tazys also considered Tran'duil Aelerothi his arch-nemesis. In short, the extended Tazys family considered the Aelerothi family and other like-minded families, such as the Aravansels to be their arch-nemeses. "Ah, Tertiary- General Lekilis Aelerothi. How wonderful to see you once more. I believe, for some unspoken reason, we haven't seen each other's faces for quite some time now. I noticed you'd been missing ever since this morning. We at the Treasonous Activities Division were extremely concerned that you'd put yourself and, more importantly our nation, in harm's way."

Lekilis Aelerothi smiled calmly in response, knowing the double-meaning Terik implied. "Assisting Director Terik Tazys, I agree it's indeed been some time now, thank goodness, but_ I_ can comfortably and without qualm tell you I purposely arranged that so. May I inquire what you and your associates have been doing and intend to do here, and why you felt it your duty to, as you say, monitor my whereabouts daily and allegedly look out for my safety?"

Terik Tazys smiled deviously. "Ah, very well, we like to proceed right to the point. Well, I decided to keep watch over you and every other loose end who works for our government, who possesses the capacity for miring our republic in all types of unneeded trouble. I'm very glad my associates are so competent that." He smiled triumphantly. "I can't hope to win you over to my cause any time during your life after knowing of this effort you just pulled off."

"Absolutely, Tazys. And so therefore….?

"Well, I'm disgusted your activities before, and even after, your father was rightfully dismissed from his position as Supreme Warfare Officer. They're detrimental to my well-being and that of my friends and family and the rest of the citizenship of Furliya. Your glory-seeking warmongering during an intended time of peace is simply abhorrent and undermines the stability of our great republic. I'll be dealing with you most unpleasantly today, later during your incarceration, and then soon afterwards at your trial."

Lekilis raised a single eyebrow ever so slowly. "I see. Very humorously, I think the exact same way about your activities before and after the _wrongful _pressure to resign, which out of his unjustified guilt and for the good of the country, my father capitulated to. I should indicate beforehand that while I'm not intimidated by your presence, the fact that you're presence here is an outrage. I should warn you that although your handling of your ISCTO section lets you influence arrests and trials of a national level, you can't actually arrest me. Despite you innermost wishes, due process actually does still exist in our republic. At least it does for no and that's what's important in order for your perpetually villainous scheming to ultimately fail You overestimate the chances of succeeding with your diabolical plans."

Terik reacted with his characteristic unrepentance. "I only do what I've done for my entire life in the cause of benefiting my people and my country. Well, thankfully, this is the beginning of the dramatic changing of such ways. Your beloved military's prestige has allowed you to escape my corrective hands in the past. But now, you'll no longer be able to act above our laws without facing severe punitive measures."

"As if you really believe in the law, Terik."

The rescues all laughed contemptuously in response to the ridiculousness of Terik's claim and the correctness of Lekilis's claim.

Terik just laughed with them in complete sarcaism. "Laugh now while you can. It's wise to do so. For soon, you won't be able to."

"Is that a threat you just made, Tazys?" another rescue leader retorted defiantly.

"No. Only a very true statement."

"I'm afraid it's rather not." The courageous rescue rebutted.

Next, he turned to Hacathra Revven. "You do realize that you've sided with the future loser in this contest of wills and wiles that can result in only one winner-me, don't you? I offer you at this moment an opportunity to leave the eventually losing side and join the winning side.

"Young elfman, you're extremely naïve to think I'll sell out my ideology anytime during or. Even if you try to kidnap my children, I'll go along with it in the beginning but will get them back to safety and then I'll bring you to justice soon afterwards."

"Very well. Foolish old middle-aged woman And, Quarternary-General Tas'cil, will you avoid the foolishness your doomed colleague and trun your allegiance to me, if you want to at all in the coming

"No. My allegiance is to my superior officer, if you need a seemingly-simple answer."

"Well, let's see if your other half is more sensible than you are. Erri Concerns Deputy Director Aleia."

"No. As someone who , I find your methods dangerously close to what the Erri Empire does. As regarding what you do for your agency and what I do for my agency, we're most certainly not kindred spirits. I spend my working days gathering valuable pieces of information regarding our enemies and using civilian methods to both undermine their normal workings and undermine their attempts to undermine us."

Clusters of ISCTO agents rushed forward and pointed their LC guns at the four generals. Iliphas looked extremnely disgusted at Terik Tazys' behavior, but for some unknown reason did nothing except for continuing to while keeping his hand right on the handle-area of his Standard Special Operations Issue Medium Length and firepower pistol. He frowned, waiting to see what Terik and his cohorts further planned to do.

He then turned to face Elryn, with an intense lusting gaze. "High Daughter, I'm extremely gratified and relieved to see you've returned from captivity inside the despicable nation of Erriya. Had I known you were still alive, I would've planned and supervised the rescue mission personally to bring you back home."

Elryn frowned and pulled back a step from him. "Please refrain from using that title. I care not for you attempting to use honorifics to flatter me." The daughter of the High-Consul declared fervently.

"Very well then. Elryn. As I was going to continue with-"

"Don't use my first name either. We're not on friendly enough relations by a longshot for you to do so. Ms. Aravansel will do just fine." She corrected him coldly.

"Very well then. That situation is only temporary though." He asserted overconfidently.

"It's most certainly not." She retorted mater-of-factly.

"Dispute that now if you like. As I was saying, I've always liked you, Miss Aravansel. You're an extraordinary beauty. Your personality and ideology have many defects, but I believe I can still save you from succumbing to their ill effects." Terik Tazys smiled lecherously as he intrusively ran his palm along the right side of her gorgeous bangs of hair, causing her to gasp in shocked apprehension, and then he slid the back of his left hand along her right cheek.

"Whoaa….what do you think you're doing and why do you think you have the right to do it?" Elryn criticized as she jerked her head back and put up her right hand between them to warn him to back off in no uncertain terms.

Tazys showed a fake expression of remorse. I'm sorry to startle you, Elryn."

"That should be _Ms. Aravansel_ to you, once again Tazys."

Terik sighed a highly-frustrated sounding sigh. "Elryn, I can understand that as a captive inside the Erri Empire having to interact with those despicable elfmen all day, you now naturally question anyone's motives for interacting with you. Especially so when they act too forwards for your taste. But rest assured, I have only honorable intentions towards you. You needn't fear me doing you any harm at all."

The despised elfman took steps once again right towards her. On impulse, Elryn backed off step by step as Terik continued to move forward step by step. Terik sped up very much, overtaking Elryn very quickly. He gripped her shoulders as she struggled against his grasp.

"Elryn, please—stop resisting my attempts to help." He affectionately caressed her bare shoulders and then moved his hands much further down to her lower back and then lower down to her waist to continue caressing. Terik finally moved his hands right up below her breast area, caressing it ever more tenderly.

"No!" Elryn hollered as she pushed him away furiously. She followed up this action by slapping him soundly across the cheek. "What do you not understand about a no, you lecherous, boundaryless, exploitative son of a killer-she-dog?"

Tazy's cronies and his henchmen looked completely shocked and lowered their guard for fraction of a second, allowing Lekilis and his associates to seize the gun-hand of their ISCTO guards and incapacitate them with a single flashing strike from their special-operationrs training. Lekilis rushed forward nearer to where Elryn and Terik were. Al'vik and Hacathra followed closely behind. The ISCTO Basic-Agent blocking his way attempted to use their stun-sticks on him, but Lekilis blocked, elbowed him in a vulnerable spot, and snatched the stun-stick out of his grip. Al'vik narrowly dodged and then neck-chopped two ISCTO agents attempting to stun him in the chest. Hacathra side-stepped and punched a Basic in the shoulder, causing him to drop to his knee in pain. She bashed him over the head with a fist-pounding and snatched his stick away. Leikilis ducked in an instant to avoid a Tazys crony swinging his stick at the side of his head, responding by swinging his confiscated stick upwards to contact the elfman's chin, causing him to drop horizontally onto the floor. He grabbed Terik by the collar and swung him around to face him.

"When an elfwoman says no, she means precisely tor effuse you, you do the right thing by respecting her refusal." He admonsihed Tazys.

'Oh, attempting to instruct me regarding how to woo an elfwoman, are you, Aelerothi, and accosting me in the process?" he wrenched himself free of Lekilis's grasp and backed up briefly, drawing his gun in an instant and attempting to point it at Lekilis's face to threaten him. Lekilis stepped in his slash to the side, reaching out to grab the gun's barrel, which he then used to heft it towards

The captain ducked and pulled the gunbarrel forwards,

The SSBDTs had now subdued the ISCTO agents, now

"Iliphas Tazys, what is the meaning of this?" Terik hissed the outraged-sounding query to Iliphas .

"You're familiar enough with the law, after all? I am within the rights of our Fundamental Laws Engrainment stipulations I believe I would know much better than you, General Tasis." He replied condescendingly.

Iliphas crossed his arms determinedly. "Are you jesting? _I also_ am a Certified Legal Advocate, and I'm certain that I, on the other hand, _am_ acting within the limits of the Fundamental Laws. It's you who aren't. Perhaps you missed every single session during your days at the Legal Studies College covering the basics concerning the power of ISCTO relative to the other governmental sectors. It's not a secret-police organization, I feel compelled to remind you. You do realize we're not living in a nation such as the Erri [allegedly] Eternal Absolute Empire and therefore having to face the evil actions of their Domestic Subversion Monitorance and Suppression Organization (DSMSO) frequently. And allow me to pre-emptively tell you, that if you attempt to carry out any of your illegal actions here today you'll be doing so on the condition of my dead body. I don't plan to perish anytime before the final thwarting of your scheme for national domination, so you won't be living oput this hypothetical scenario. "

Agent Tazys's face changed that instant into an infuriated one that would have drawn much laughter normally. *I can arrange to cause that event to happen if you really insist.* he interior-monologued to himself. "When my father is the High Consul and I'm the Deputy High-Consul, you can be sure I'll reward your less-than-complete-cooperation according to your just desserts."

Iliphas only snickered coldly, completely unphased by the threat. "Really, you claim. I'll actually become concerned at that time _if_ and when you ever do succeed at usurping power for assuredly no good ends. As far as I'm concerned, the republic still has much time before such a vile event occurs. During this precious time interval, the patriotic elfmen and elfwomen of Furliya who still optimistically struggle to prevent your type of direction for our republic. Their efforts at this moment will buy enough time for the country's leadership and non-governmental citizens to realize the follow of continue to go along. "

Terik Tazys made a mental note to request another personnel-expansion to the notoriously vicious Treasonous Activities Division. He absolutely couldn't afford now, of all times, for the opposition to succeed at halting the pace of his plans. Therefore he had to quadruple his efforts if he was to succeed with his ruthlessly evil plan for self-aggrandizement any time soon or if at all.

"You are a fool, acting on behalf of the traitor to his country, Lekilis Aelerothi."

Iliphas looked completely unmoved. "Whatever you think about, I wish to emphasize right now that I'm simply following the current laws by handling the situation this way. You, on the other hand, wish to bypass the current laws to. I restrained myself earlier fairly well, more than I needed to, during all your earlier lawbreaking. Now you seek to go yet further. I should warn you I will reserve the right to send a plasma bolt or more into you if you make that absolutely necessary. So please act more lawfully for the duration of your visit onboard my station. the won't have to act to rectify any unlawful behavior."


	5. Lekilis and Elryn Flashback Part Three

**Chapter 5**

**Reminisces Part Two**

Lekilis lay back in his seat aboard the transport vessel with Elryn napping peacefully, her head rested on his shoulder her long, alluring auburn-blonde hair down over her shoulder.

The commissioned naval-officer had been steering the vessel undisturbed for over four hilra. He noticed the navigational console indicating he'd finally entered the outskirts of Furling territory.

Al'vik activated the craftboard communicator and spoke into it with great enthusiasm and consideration. "Ladyelves and Gentlelfmen, we did it! After your long hard years of captivity you've now re-entered Furling-controlled space. As you can see, it still stands strongly, despite the intended Erri aggression, to welcome you. Please tolerate the re-entry procedure briefly as you are all anxious to resume when, as the Immigration Administration and other various have promised they will expedite your repatriation process."

The party set their view on what was the very-welcome sight of the Furling Ship-Stationing-Boarding-and-Deployed Tacticals (SSBDT) Station. It was responsible for protecting the Furling Unified Republic's Northern Border they were now flying through, along with the Furling Stellar-Interstellar-Galactic-Naval Service (SIGNS) station right next door to it.

The inbound-communications-alert alarm aboard the sounded, waking up the rescuers who had fallen asleep after the.

"Unidentified star-vessel, please enter your designated security code into the transmissions log." The vessel's helsmelf activated the shipboard announcer. "Sirs and Ma'am, would whichever one of you who is awake and located closest to the bridge please come forth to enter your authorization code."

"I'll do it" Lekilis announced to his fellow military officers who'd carried out the rescue mission.

He began the trek forwards to the bridge, moving pas the seat-rows in which the hundreds of seated rescues acknowledged him with an appreciative smile or a warm pat on the shoulder. At the bridge, he hurriedly but correctly input the letter-number combination aiae, [ ].

"Code acknowledged, please pull in position to dock on the Main Hangar Bay. " the security officer instructed them.

The main station's huge Main Defense Gun Turret and also-large Secondary Defense Gun Turrets stayed silent. Its tractor beam automatically activated on a low-power setting to help the vessel enter the docking bay.

The navigation officer steered the and opened up the two hatch doors which led to the outside of the vessel. Streams of eager escapees of the Erri surveillance station flooded out, although still in a safe, orderly fashion.

The party of rescued elfmen and elfwomen savored the gray metal walls of the station they'd just entered, the first enclose non-vessel, non-craft structure in Furling territory since years.

The last of the station's many security-purpose entry-doors opened. Rounding the corner, the rescuees saw the first Furling elves they would see after entering the Furling Unified Republic's space-territory. Greeting them immediately were five Internal Surveillance-And Criminality Thwartation Organization (ISCTO), the country's national law-enforcement authority, which was equivalent in importance and function to Earth's United States Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). These high-ranking agents were all clad in their official uniforms, as opposed to being clad in their choice of formal apparel with a magnetized name-tag indicating their rank and position. They had along with them a complement of 100 ISCTO Basic-Agents also clad in their official uniforms and carrying the ISCTO standard-issue two-handed Under-Contraption Guns . The Furling escapees, after having had to deal with the likes of their hated Erri captors daily for thousands of Triangulum Galaxy days , looked apparently extremely unhappy to see none other than the ISCTO agent in charge of the medium-level firepower wielding entry-level agents.

Surrounding the five ISCTO high-rankers and their 400 ISCTO subordinate agents were several unarmored noncommissioned and commissioned officers clad in the mostly darker-dark-blue shade that comprised most of the Battle Dress Uniform color, with some small sections of gray and some small sections of black. These officers included one general-level officer, one Boardery-Captain, two Boardery-Lieutenants and eight Boardery-Sergeants. With them was an approximate company-sized group of 200 BoarderElf Enlistees. The officers had their hands clasped in front of them or behind them. Each SSBDT enlistee was holding a Standard Military-Class Combat Rifle. The SSBDT officers and enlistees were eyeing their ISCTO counterparts very vigilantly and with visible concern, as if they expected them to be the ones causing any trouble which might occur very soon. Boardery Half-Rank General Iliphas Tasis scrutinized the movement of Agent Tazys too, as if aware he might very well be up to no good. The rescues _were_ actually glad to see _him_, as he was a famous genuine Furling Republic military hero.

Casting a glance to the side at Tazys and after being sure he'd stay still at his spot, Tasis spoke his first words to the rescued after they'd "Welcome back to Furling space, my friends and fellow citizens. As someone who has fought the Erri among the other Furling enemies, I'm extremely gratified to find you've survived their clutches with I know that as you've just returned to, you'll immediately want to. We've contacted your nexts-of kin to inform them of your much-rejoiced-over return, who are currently travelling at the fastest rate safely possible to arrive and reunite with you. In the meantime, we've assigned you the most comfortable temporary quarters which you should feel free to make the most of. The Housing Staff have prepared you each a.

That lead elfman of the ISCTO group, Assistant Deputy Director-ranked Terik Tazys was sauntering forwards confidently intending to greet them as if he were very happy to find out they'd arrived and boarded. This nationally-despised elfman, despite being their fellow national, served only his own extremely selfish interests and acted according to those ulterior motives. The enemies of the Furling Republic for all intents and purposes should be very happy that they had this power-hungry villain effectively fighting their enemy nation from within for them. He didn't intend to weaken the nation as his primary goal, but he didn't care if he did so in the process. For he cared only about pursuing his aims at any cost he would risk, including the ruin of his country. Extremely ironically, Mr. Tazys was second-in-charge of his agency's Treasonous Activities Division. None of the new arrivals doubted his presence onboard this station wasn't for any noble purpose, but that it was rather for the every opposite type of purpose.

He walked towards them without any fear or hesitation, with the disguised facial expression of someone who was happy to see the safe return of the just-boarded group of rescuers and rescuees. Following behind him were the lower-ranking directors who were his closes lackeys at the office. Deep down though, he really was extremely happy, not for that reason, but rather because he'd managed to be here to catch Lekilis and company in the act of committing a possibly disciplinable action, and hoped to take action first before the usual authorities handled the matter. He halted directly at the front of the group where Lekilis, Hacathra, Al'vik, and Eliphon stood.

In the meantime, Military Medics of the SSBDTs scurried up to the rescuees, assessing their health conditions.

He opened his sometimes silver-tongued mouth addressed his longtime arch nemesis Lekilis. His father[ ] Tazys also considered Tran'duil Aelerothi his arch-nemesis. In short, the extended Tazys family considered the Aelerothi family and other like-minded families, such as the Aravansels to be their arch-nemeses. "Ah, Tertiary- General Lekilis Aelerothi. How wonderful to see you once more. I believe, for some unspoken reason, we haven't seen each other's faces for quite some time now. I noticed you'd been missing ever since this morning. We at the Treasonous Activities Division were extremely concerned that you'd put yourself and, more importantly our nation, in harm's way."

Lekilis Aelerothi smiled calmly in response, knowing the double-meaning Terik implied. "Assisting Director Terik Tazys, I agree it's indeed been some time now, thank goodness, but_ I_ can comfortably and without qualm tell you I purposely arranged that so. May I inquire what you and your associates have been doing and intend to do here, and why you felt it your duty to, as you say, monitor my whereabouts daily and allegedly look out for my safety?"

Terik Tazys smiled deviously. "Ah, very well, we like to proceed right to the point. Well, I decided to keep watch over you and every other loose end who works for our government, who possesses the capacity for miring our republic in all types of unneeded trouble. I'm very glad my associates are so competent that." He smiled triumphantly. "I can't hope to win you over to my cause any time during your life after knowing of this effort you just pulled off."

"Absolutely, Tazys. And so therefore….?

"Well, I'm disgusted your activities before, and even after, your father was rightfully dismissed from his position as Supreme Warfare Officer. They're detrimental to my well-being and that of my friends and family and the rest of the citizenship of Furliya. Your glory-seeking warmongering during an intended time of peace is simply abhorrent and undermines the stability of our great republic. I'll be dealing with you most unpleasantly today, later during your incarceration, and then soon afterwards at your trial."

Lekilis raised a single eyebrow ever so slowly. "I see. Very humorously, I think the exact same way about your activities before and after the _wrongful _pressure to resign, which out of his unjustified guilt and for the good of the country, my father capitulated to. I should indicate beforehand that while I'm not intimidated by your presence, the fact that you're presence here is an outrage. I should warn you that although your handling of your ISCTO section lets you influence arrests and trials of a national level, you can't actually arrest me. Despite you innermost wishes, due process actually does still exist in our republic. At least it does for no and that's what's important in order for your perpetually villainous scheming to ultimately fail You overestimate the chances of succeeding with your diabolical plans."

Terik reacted with his characteristic unrepentance. "I only do what I've done for my entire life in the cause of benefiting my people and my country. Well, thankfully, this is the beginning of the dramatic changing of such ways. Your beloved military's prestige has allowed you to escape my corrective hands in the past. But now, you'll no longer be able to act above our laws without facing severe punitive measures."

"As if you really believe in the law, Terik."

The rescues all laughed contemptuously in response to the ridiculousness of Terik's claim and the correctness of Lekilis's claim.

Terik just laughed with them in complete sarcaism. "Laugh now while you can. It's wise to do so. For soon, you won't be able to."

"Is that a threat you just made, Tazys?" another rescue leader retorted defiantly.

"No. Only a very true statement."

"I'm afraid it's rather not." The courageous rescue rebutted.

Next, he turned to Hacathra Revven. "You do realize that you've sided with the future loser in this contest of wills and wiles that can result in only one winner-me, don't you? I offer you at this moment an opportunity to leave the eventually losing side and join the winning side.

"Young elfman, you're extremely naïve to think I'll sell out my ideology anytime during or. Even if you try to kidnap my children, I'll go along with it in the beginning but will get them back to safety and then I'll bring you to justice soon afterwards."

"Very well. Foolish old middle-aged woman And, Quarternary-General Tas'cil, will you avoid the foolishness your doomed colleague and trun your allegiance to me, if you want to at all in the coming

"No. My allegiance is to my superior officer, if you need a seemingly-simple answer."

"Well, let's see if your other half is more sensible than you are. Erri Concerns Deputy Director Aleia."

"No. As someone who , I find your methods dangerously close to what the Erri Empire does. As regarding what you do for your agency and what I do for my agency, we're most certainly not kindred spirits. I spend my working days gathering valuable pieces of information regarding our enemies and using civilian methods to both undermine their normal workings and undermine their attempts to undermine us."

Clusters of ISCTO agents rushed forward and pointed their LC guns at the four generals. Iliphas looked extremnely disgusted at Terik Tazys' behavior, but for some unknown reason did nothing except for continuing to while keeping his hand right on the handle-area of his Standard Special Operations Issue Medium Length and firepower pistol. He frowned, waiting to see what Terik and his cohorts further planned to do.

He then turned to face Elryn, with an intense lusting gaze. "High Daughter, I'm extremely gratified and relieved to see you've returned from captivity inside the despicable nation of Erriya. Had I known you were still alive, I would've planned and supervised the rescue mission personally to bring you back home."

Elryn frowned and pulled back a step from him. "Please refrain from using that title. I care not for you attempting to use honorifics to flatter me." The daughter of the High-Consul declared fervently.

"Very well then. Elryn. As I was going to continue with-"

"Don't use my first name either. We're not on friendly enough relations by a longshot for you to do so. Ms. Aravansel will do just fine." She corrected him coldly.

"Very well then. That situation is only temporary though." He asserted overconfidently.

"It's most certainly not." She retorted mater-of-factly.

"Dispute that now if you like. As I was saying, I've always liked you, Miss Aravansel. You're an extraordinary beauty. Your personality and ideology have many defects, but I believe I can still save you from succumbing to their ill effects." Terik Tazys smiled lecherously as he intrusively ran his palm along the right side of her gorgeous bangs of hair, causing her to gasp in shocked apprehension, and then he slid the back of his left hand along her right cheek.

"Whoaa….what do you think you're doing and why do you think you have the right to do it?" Elryn criticized as she jerked her head back and put up her right hand between them to warn him to back off in no uncertain terms.

Tazys showed a fake expression of remorse. I'm sorry to startle you, Elryn."

"That should be _Ms. Aravansel_ to you, once again Tazys."

Terik sighed a highly-frustrated sounding sigh. "Elryn, I can understand that as a captive inside the Erri Empire having to interact with those despicable elfmen all day, you now naturally question anyone's motives for interacting with you. Especially so when they act too forwards for your taste. But rest assured, I have only honorable intentions towards you. You needn't fear me doing you any harm at all."

The despised elfman took steps once again right towards her. On impulse, Elryn backed off step by step as Terik continued to move forward step by step. Terik sped up very much, overtaking Elryn very quickly. He gripped her shoulders as she struggled against his grasp.

"Elryn, please—stop resisting my attempts to help." He affectionately caressed her bare shoulders and then moved his hands much further down to her lower back and then lower down to her waist to continue caressing. Terik finally moved his hands right up below her breast area, caressing it ever more tenderly.

"No!" Elryn hollered as she pushed him away furiously. She followed up this action by slapping him soundly across the cheek. "What do you not understand about a no, you lecherous, boundaryless, exploitative son of a killer-she-dog?"

Tazy's cronies and his henchmen looked completely shocked and lowered their guard for fraction of a second, allowing Lekilis and his associates to seize the gun-hand of their ISCTO guards and incapacitate them with a single flashing strike from their special-operationrs training. Lekilis rushed forward nearer to where Elryn and Terik were. Al'vik and Hacathra followed closely behind. The ISCTO Basic-Agent blocking his way attempted to use their stun-sticks on him, but Lekilis blocked, elbowed him in a vulnerable spot, and snatched the stun-stick out of his grip. Al'vik narrowly dodged and then neck-chopped two ISCTO agents attempting to stun him in the chest. Hacathra side-stepped and punched a Basic in the shoulder, causing him to drop to his knee in pain. She bashed him over the head with a fist-pounding and snatched his stick away. Leikilis ducked in an instant to avoid a Tazys crony swinging his stick at the side of his head, responding by swinging his confiscated stick upwards to contact the elfman's chin, causing him to drop horizontally onto the floor. He grabbed Terik by the collar and swung him around to face him.

"When an elfwoman says no, she means precisely tor effuse you, you do the right thing by respecting her refusal." He admonsihed Tazys.

'Oh, attempting to instruct me regarding how to woo an elfwoman, are you, Aelerothi, and accosting me in the process?" he wrenched himself free of Lekilis's grasp and backed up briefly, drawing his gun in an instant and attempting to point it at Lekilis's face to threaten him. Lekilis stepped in his slash to the side, reaching out to grab the gun's barrel, which he then used to heft it towards

The captain ducked and pulled the gunbarrel forwards,

The SSBDTs had now subdued the ISCTO agents, now

"Iliphas Tazys, what is the meaning of this?" Terik hissed the outraged-sounding query to Iliphas .

"You're familiar enough with the law, after all? I am within the rights of our Fundamental Laws Engrainment stipulations I believe I would know much better than you, General Tasis." He replied condescendingly.

Iliphas crossed his arms determinedly. "Are you jesting? _I also_ am a Certified Legal Advocate, and I'm certain that I, on the other hand, _am_ acting within the limits of the Fundamental Laws. It's you who aren't. Perhaps you missed every single session during your days at the Legal Studies College covering the basics concerning the power of ISCTO relative to the other governmental sectors. It's not a secret-police organization, I feel compelled to remind you. You do realize we're not living in a nation such as the Erri [allegedly] Eternal Absolute Empire and therefore having to face the evil actions of their Domestic Subversion Monitorance and Suppression Organization (DSMSO) frequently. And allow me to pre-emptively tell you, that if you attempt to carry out any of your illegal actions here today you'll be doing so on the condition of my dead body. I don't plan to perish anytime before the final thwarting of your scheme for national domination, so you won't be living oput this hypothetical scenario. "

Agent Tazys's face changed that instant into an infuriated one that would have drawn much laughter normally. *I can arrange to cause that event to happen if you really insist.* he interior-monologued to himself. "When my father is the High Consul and I'm the Deputy High-Consul, you can be sure I'll reward your less-than-complete-cooperation according to your just desserts."

Iliphas only snickered coldly, completely unphased by the threat. "Really, you claim. I'll actually become concerned at that time _if_ and when you ever do succeed at usurping power for assuredly no good ends. As far as I'm concerned, the republic still has much time before such a vile event occurs. During this precious time interval, the patriotic elfmen and elfwomen of Furliya who still optimistically struggle to prevent your type of direction for our republic. Their efforts at this moment will buy enough time for the country's leadership and non-governmental citizens to realize the follow of continue to go along. "

Terik Tazys made a mental note to request another personnel-expansion to the notoriously vicious Treasonous Activities Division. He absolutely couldn't afford now, of all times, for the opposition to succeed at halting the pace of his plans. Therefore he had to quadruple his efforts if he was to succeed with his ruthlessly evil plan for self-aggrandizement any time soon or if at all.

"You are a fool, acting on behalf of the traitor to his country, Lekilis Aelerothi."

Iliphas looked completely unmoved. "Whatever you think about, I wish to emphasize right now that I'm simply following the current laws by handling the situation this way. You, on the other hand, wish to bypass the current laws to. I restrained myself earlier fairly well, more than I needed to, during all your earlier lawbreaking. Now you seek to go yet further. I should warn you I will reserve the right to send a plasma bolt or more into you if you make that absolutely necessary. So please act more lawfully for the duration of your visit onboard my station. the won't have to act to rectify any unlawful behavior."


	6. Author's Request to Reader

**Author's request to Reader**

Hello readers. I'm sure at least some of you were feeling at least somewhat disappointed when you found out through either favoriting this fanfic and therefore seeing me my story appear recently on the top or near the top of your favorites stories list, or if you subscribe to story alerts for my story and therefore noticed the announcement that'd I'd just posted a new chapter. But instead, you see me post some non-story-content but rather some 'administrative content' like this.

I posted this less desirable content (sure you readers would prefer actual story content) because I have already posted five chapters of content totaling over 9400 words, and So far I've gained ninety readers and two hundred and fourteen chapter-reads a while ago, **BUT OTHER THAN ALEXANDERD,** not one of you has posted a review to let me know what you think of the overall story concept, writing style, characters, its 'fit' into the Stargate universe, etc, etc, etc. While it's good at least at the beginning to experience the fact that many readers have taken the time and effort, . I'm writing this fanfic for free, so I honestly don't feel like. Imagine how few authors author would have the willpower to continue authoring chapters of their works of any kind if nobody. It's arguable in a sense that some authors discourage people who have commented from continuing to comment, because they don't end up replying to what the reader has to remark about their story. Some of you might've experienced that, but I can tell you now that I personally always respond by private message to reader comments.

By commenting, you help me improve the different story elements I show of my story. You can even gain the fun aspect of an interactive-style-story by requesting me to put in occurrences that you're interested to see take place. I promise you that I'll try my absolute best to work it into the overall plot of the story.

I wish to thank those in advance who do end up posting their thoughts on one of the previous chapters. Please go to a previous chapter (which actually contains TF: The Anti-Erri War plot content) and leave your thoughts about that chapter; that way I can just erase this chapter and post what I actually intend to be chapter 6's contents, not this more-remotely-related content .

So, please go back to chapters 1-5 and leave a review now, if you haven't already, OK?


	7. Follow Up on Author's Request

**Follow Up to Author's First Major Request To Reader**

So I noticed that nobody obliged and left a review, despite me posting a long request. Now, I have considered it's possible that some of you feel that you don't have the time and energy to spare to review, because you're focusing. However, there just haven't been enough reviews for my other stories to suggest this is so. I hate to do this, but if I don't and the same scenario keeps occurring, I can only imagine but ends ultimately in the scenario in which I stop posting this story on altogether. After all, what's the point if only one person? If none of you expect me to update anymore, then you can start to have the right to not consider leaving a review. Otherwise, I think I'm asking very reasonable terms.

Since AlexanderD reviewed the first five chapters, I'll consider you guys to have earned a replacement chaopter 7 with actual story content. You all should do the right thing and message him to thank hinm for earning you all another story chapter post. Because he only of all readers has acted differently, I'll be mailing new chapters to my friend and dedicated reader **AlexanderD** . Alex, you alone are not obligated to review even one more chapter. You've already earned the right to receive any further chapters I author.

It's New Years, and we should at least take a first step, no matter how small, to correct bad habits we observed last year. Please give me a great New Year's present by reviewing.


End file.
